


Challenge #4

by chochowilliams



Series: Chochowilliams' HP Challenges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, non-epilogue compliant, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the forth in a series of challenges: "The body of Lucius Malfoy is found floating in the Thames.  It is up to Harry Potte to found out who wanted the man dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #4

* * *

 

**A/N:**  This is the forth in a series of challenges I am presenting to you HP fans.  It is open to anyone interested in the HP fanfiction genre whether you be a newbie or veteran.

 

* * *

 

A body is found floating in the Thames.  A muggleborn who works as a police officer in Muggle London as a liason between the muggle police and the Ministry of Magic is called to the scene and recognizes the victim as Lucius Malfoy, wanted war criminal who as been on the run since the end of the war.  He contacts Head Auror Harry Potter.  Harry takes it upon himself to inform Draco of the death of his father.  When asked, Draco admits to having spoken with his father a couple weeks prior.  Apparently, Lucius was tired of running and wanted to turn himself in.

 

* * *

 

Challenge MUSTS:

There are not many requirements for this one.  The main pairing has to be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  Side pairings are up to you as are past relationships.  As stated above, Harry is Head Auror.  Draco has his own apothecary in Diagon Alley.

 

Challenge Must NOTS:

  
No Fem!Harry or Fem!Draco please.  Also, no rape/non-con unless in reference to Harry's past cases.

 

Good luck!!


End file.
